


2am

by ChristineCan



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineCan/pseuds/ChristineCan
Summary: It's 2am and Laura needs a favor from Sweeney. But what could be so important at this hour?





	2am

           It was nearing 2am when Mad Sweeney awoke to the rhythm of knocking at his door. The three of them had been driving for so long; they decided to spend the night in a motel. They had been cramped in that small taxi for days and desperately needed a break from one another.  
           Half asleep, he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door, revealing the tiny frame of Laura Moon. He noticed her quick glance down at his boxer shorts, which prompted him to grab his pants off the chair and lazily slip them on. She was already blabbering before he had the chance to ask her what in the hell she was doing waking him up from what little sleep he had gotten on their trip so far.  
           “I need your help. Can I come in?” Laura asked, pushing her way into the room before he could respond.  
           “Sure, come right the fuck in, why don’t ya.” he said, lips dripping with sarcasm.  
           “Can you just shut up and help me, ginger shit?” Laura said as she sat down on the stiff mattress and kicked her shoes across the room.  
           “Why in the hell would I want to help you, dead girl?”  
           “Listen, do want your coin back or not?”  
           Sweeney rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Yes."  
           “Well then you're going to have to help me out, because if this resurrection guy can't get the job done, I'm going to need a plan b.”  
           “Fine,” he groaned, “How can I be of service, your majesty?”  
           Laura looked at him with dead eyes, annoyed with his teasing when she knew she was about to ask him an unfavorable favor.  
           "I need you to kiss me."  
           "What? No. No way. Not going to happen. I ain't kissing no corpse. Especially not an asshole dead wife like you."  
           "Listen, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either, but the next time I kiss Shadow I need it to be perfect. Hell, better than perfect- life giving. What if I kiss him and it’s horrible and my heart doesn't beat like last time? If this resurrection thing doesn't work out, Shadow may be my only ticket out of this purgatory I'm stuck in. Plus, it's your fault I'm worried about it in the first place. You got in my head with all that dry tongue bullshit. I love Shadow, and I need our kiss to remind him that he loves me too.”  
           Sweeney felt a twinge in his gut that rattled him deep in his core. Something about the way she spoke of her love for Shadow pained him. The love of his life was long gone, but something in Laura’s eyes brought back memories of her. But the woman before him was not his lover. Sweeney needed to remind himself of that. He tried to force those thoughts out of his head, though the emptiness he felt did not subside.  
           He slumped down next to her on the bed and turned in her direction, though his eyes did not meet hers.  
           “Okay, I’ll do it. But don’t go trying to get me to have sex with ya. Your old man can explore that frigid fuck canal himself.”  
           Sweeney felt a sharp pain across his face as Laura slapped him.  
           “Can you just shut the fuck up and kiss me already?”  
           “Alright, alright. Jesus!”  
           Sweeney leaned in and hesitantly pressed his mouth to hers. He expected to her to feel cold and dry but her lips were slick and he felt a warm, tingly sensation when he kissed her. It was strange, though not unpleasant. He was confused until he got a taste of the artificial cherry flavor, concluding she must have been wearing some type of gloss meant to make your lips burn.  
           It had been a long while since Sweeney had felt the softness of a woman. Too long, he thought, as he felt himself relax into the kiss and allowed desire to pilot his actions. He let her tongue slip into his mouth and responded with his own. His hand moved instinctively from its place behind him on the bed, up to her neck, his long fingers cradling her jaw line.  
           The passion of the moment caught Laura by surprise. She was also surprised by how much she was enjoying it. The kiss she shared with Shadow was too brief for her to fully experience it. But now she was remembering just how good it felt to have a man this close to her. She couldn't help but reach up to rest her hand on his muscular arm while he tangled his fingers in her hair.  
           She felt Sweeny tense up when she touched him. Was he nervous? Or was he flexing? She couldn't tell, but either way it caused a visceral reaction in the abdomen of her barren body. It wasn't a heartbeat, but something more primal. A hunger she hadn't felt since she was alive.  
           He wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing, but he knew he didn't want to stop and she wasn't pulling away. His hands trailed from her face to her shoulders before settling on her midriff. Without thought, he grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She let out a whimper and his manhood reacted, pressing hard against the fly of his pants.  
           In the back of her mind, Laura knew she should end things before they got out of hand. But this was the first time she felt alive since Shadow and she wasn’t about to give that up. Unabashedly, she swung her leg over his and climbed onto his lap. She could feel the heat of his groin as she lowered herself on top of him. He groaned against her lips as she squirmed to get into a good position, rubbing her ass along his impressive length. She could feel him eagerly buck up against her, his arousal prodding between her legs.  
           Without breaking away from the kiss, he took hold of her waist and she locked her arms around his neck. His fingers caught on the hem of her shirt, exposing her torso as his hands forged a path from her hipbones up to her ribs. His touch was warm and lingered close to her breasts. Her nipples begged for attention as they stiffened behind the thin cotton of her shirt.  
           Her skin was cold, but smoother than Sweeney expected. He caressed her breasts with his thumbs, trailing them over her already stiffened buds. A muffled moan escaped her lips and he felt his arousal swell, threatening to burst the seams of his trousers. He had to hold himself back from tearing her clothes off right then and fucking her senseless.  
           Laura could feel how hard he was and wanted nothing more than to feel his throbbing girth in the palm of her hand. She didn’t care if it was Sweeney, the asshole leprechaun. He had a cock and she forgot how much she missed it.  
           She was about to undo his zipper when she felt herself being lifted off his lap and put back down next to him on the bed.  
           “Was that enough for ya?” Sweeney said, avoiding eye contact as he smoothed out the crinkles she created in his pants.  
           “Yeah, uh- thanks,” Laura cleared her throat, “So, how was it?”  
           “It was alright.”  
           “ _Alright_?” Laura raged, “Just _alright_? You were practically about to fuck me.”  
           “No, you've got that backwards, love. I think _you_ were the one wanting to fuck me. You didn’t hear me over there mewling like a damn cat in heat, did ya?”  
           “Well excuse me, Mr. Harder-than-Mount-Everest.”  
           “Don’t flatter yourself. I can get off on pretty much anything with tits and ass. Shit, a mannequin could probably do it for me. Which isn’t much different than you, now that I think about it- cool to the touch with a lifeless look about them.”  
           “Oh, fuck off. I should have known this was a bad idea,” Laura huffed, grabbing her shoes and stomping across room.  
           “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, dead wife,” Sweeney yelled.  
           Laura responded by flipping up her middle finger before slamming the door as she exited the room.  
           Sweeney chuckled to himself as he sprawled across the mattress to resume the slumber Laura had interrupted.


End file.
